


Houdini

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny plays the hero, while Will is totes adorbs. Follows my fic ‘Henry’ though can be read as a standalone. THIS IS STUPID.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houdini

“Is it back in its cage yet?” Will calls through the closed door of the spare bedroom.

I will not laugh. I will not laugh at my poor boyfriend who is having a nervous breakdown as I try to coral Arianna’s classroom pet, Houdini, back into his little cage. “Um, almost.” I’m proud that my voice only quivers a little bit.

“Are you laughing? You sound like you’re laughing.”

Deep breaths. “I’m not laughing.”

“Good,” he calls through the door. “Because being afraid of rats is like…it’s a legitimate fear, Sonny.”

“I know, honey.”

“Ask anyone.”

“Will, it’s okay―”

“You could ask ten strangers, and I bet nine of them would say they’re afraid of rats.”

I’m crouched in front of the linen closet, pulling out the folded towels so that I can peer into the back where I last saw Houdini scuttle off to. “That’s probably accurate.”

“Even the most macho guys are afraid of rats.” There’s a pause. “I’m fairly confident that Dwayne - The Rock- Johnson is afraid of rats.”

I can’t help it; I bark out a laugh and rest my hand and forehead against the edge of the door for a second. “Sure thing, Will.”

“You don’t think I’m a coward, do you?”

“Nope. You’re still my hero.”

“Okay, cool. Just checking.” He waits a heartbeat. “So do you have it?”

“Not yet―ah hah!” I spot him just as I pullout Ari’s Finding Nemo beach towel. “No you don’t!” Just as he’s about to run past me, I grab his cage and block him, encouraging him inside as I corner him. “Get in there!”

“Sonny? What’s going on?”

“Almost got him!” Just as I slam the little cage door close behind him, the little bastard turns around and bites me. “Shit!”

“Sonny? You okay?”

I make sure the latch is down, and then bring my smarting thumb up to mouth. “Damn.”

“What’s going on? Do you need help?”

I give the closed door Will is hiding behind a withering look. “What would you do if I said yes?”

He’s quiet for a second. “I have my phone, I could call someone.”

I snort. “I may just swoon.”

“What?”

“I said I got him.”

“Are you sure?”

I roll my eyes, tired of speaking through a door. “Yes, I’m sure.” I open the door to the spare bedroom. “Here, just loo―” I break off when I see him.

He’s wearing boxers, an old hoodie of mine that’s a size too big, and his glasses. That alone is a turn on. But it’s the fact that he’s standing there hugging Henry our sphynx cat to his chest like a shield that melts me.

He must see as much in my expression, because he looks down at Henry, and blushes. “Henry was scared,” he says quietly. “I was comforting him.”

“ _You_ were comforting _him_?”

“Um. Yes.”

I look at Henry, and it has to be said, judging by the way his half hooded eyes stare back at me blankly? He seems less than impressed with Will right now.

“He does indeed look terrified.”

“Don’t make fun.”

“You’re making it kind of difficult not to.”

Will looks at the cage, cringing, and it must be a subconscious thing, but he clutches Henry―the cat he’s adamant he hates―closer to his chest.

“I still can’t believe she brought a rat home.”

I grin, because personally I think Ari’s little mistake is an adorable one. “She’s six, Will. It’s easy for kids that age to get their animals mixed up.”

“She said she was bringing home a gerbil, Sonny. A _gerbil_.”

“Well clearly she doesn’t know what a gerbil looks like.” I shrug. “Maybe we should get her a gerbil.”

He glares at me. “Another pet? Really, Sonny?”

Teasing him will forever be one of my favorite pastimes. I shrug. “Yeah, why not?”

“Uh, in case you haven’t noticed, the last pet you got her still hasn’t quite warmed up to me yet.”

“Well maybe if you’d stop saying he looks like a plucked chicken he would.”

Henry chooses that moment to wriggle in Will’s arms and lets out a disgruntled whine. Will sets him down and we watch as Henry skedaddles, sick of the pair of us. I look at Will, and seriously, I love it when he wears my clothes because all of them are just a smidge too big on him. The hoodie of mine he’s wearing is baggy, even on me, but it’s the sleeves that are too long and fall to his fingertips that kill me. He is so perfectly imperfect; it is all I can do to not crush him in my arms.

“This is entirely your fault, you know” he says.

Typical.

“You’re the one that signed her permission slip to bring that thing home.”

“That slip didn’t have the word _rat_ anywhere on it, this is not my fault.”

“Okay,” he concedes, “but the fact that she didn’t take the thing with her back to Gabi’s _is_.”

He’s got me there. I said I’d put her things in the back of Gabi’s car, and I just plain old forgot about Houdini. No one realized until Gabi was already home and unloading the car. I agreed to meet them at Ari’s school with Houdini tomorrow morning and to feed it in the meantime. Only…well, turns out the school cut corners and bought a crappy cage with a faulty catch.

“Look,” I say soothingly, and take a step forward. I forget that I’m holding rat until Will takes a quick step backwards, raising a pointed eyebrow at me and cutting a quick glance to the cage and back. I snort, and back up. “Okay, it’s kind of late, so why don’t you go on to bed, and I’ll go put Houdini in Ari’s room.”

“Can you put a shoe or a brick or something on the lid?”

I laugh. “I’ll see what I can find.”

I put the cage in Arianna’s room. I look around for a few seconds and find Arianna’s thick volume of the Lord of The Rings that we’re reading together (that I read to her), and place it on top of the cage. Done and done.

When I walk in our bedroom, he’s peeling the hoodie up, over his head, exposing the expanse of that beautiful, muscled back to me. I love his body; I don’t care if that’s shallow. He’s simply stunning in the looks department, always has been, always will be. And Lord help me but that beautiful back leads down to a trim waist, and the cutest butt you could ever hope to see.

He must sense me standing there because he looks back over his shoulder and then turns to me, and honestly, if you thought his back was gorgeous, then you should see the front. I can tell by the way his eyes dart to the doorway and back that he’s asking if I took care of things.

“I put a book on top of it. That rat isn’t going anywhere.”

His shoulders sag in relief, and I laugh. He looks at me peevishly, but he’s too relieved to be genuinely annoyed with me. I look at the clock and see that it’s nearly midnight. I look back at Will when I hear him yawn, and I take a deep breath and let it out slowly at the sight of him.

He always stretches when he yawns, and seeing him raise his arms, bending them at the elbows shows off those biceps perfectly. His torso is stretched, and he just looks sleepy and warm and beautiful and I have never wanted him more.

Just recently life seems to have become busy for the pair of us, and though we still make love regularly, and it’s as satisfying as it’s ever been, we’ve perhaps been too tired or remiss to make that extra, romantic gesture just lately.

“Tired?” I ask.

“Kind of,” he says, yawning again.

“Too tired?”

“Too tired for wh―” he begins, and then he must register something in my expression as I close the short distance between us. A slow smile spreads across his face. “I’m never too tired for that, Sonny,” he says in silky smooth voice.

My hands touch those hips, my thumbs dipping just beneath the waistband. “You know, I seem to remember promising you a back massage a few weeks ago.”

He bites his lip. “I do believe you’re right.”

“Time for me to pay up?” I murmur.

“Yes please” he whispers, his smile knowing and intimate.

My hand ghosts over his behind, and then I tap it gently, encouraging him towards the bed. “Go lay down.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, and he lies down in his shorts, hugging a pillow to his chest and sighing as he waits for me. I pull the baby oil that smells like honey out the sock draw, and then strip down. I hesitate at my boxers, and then slide them down too. I climb onto the bed, and he looks at me over his shoulder when I slowly slide his shorts down, over his incredible ass.

“This is going to be good,” he murmurs more to himself than me, and he laughs quietly.

“Do you want me to put some music on?”

“No, no music.”

I sit astride the tops of his thighs and coat my hands until they’re glistening. I start off at the small of his back, spread upwards along his spine and then rub his shoulders. I can’t help but lean forwards and press a kiss to the nape and the crook of his neck. He lets out a soft groan and in no time is reduced to mere putty in my hands.

“I love you like this.” I say.

He shifts his hips slightly. “Evidently,” he murmurs, meaning my erection against his ass.

“You’ve no idea how incredible you are.”

“Careful,” he says, and even if I couldn’t see him, I’d be able to hear the smile in his voice. “Flattery will get you seriously laid.”

“It’s not flattery, it’s just the truth.”

His eyes are closed, but his smile becomes something softer, and pink touches his cheeks.

I work the oil into his beautiful back, rubbing him good and long until his skin is glistening and he’s completely relaxed and nothing but firm plains of slick, warm muscle beneath me. “Sonny,” he sighs, his hand reaching back to grasp my wrist at his hip. He doesn’t need to say anything else; he looks at me, and I know exactly what he wants.

I make our prep as quick as I dare, because quite frankly I’m as worked up as Will, if not more so. When I’m finally laying over him, buried inside of him, I clutch him impossibly close. My breath comes in harsh pants against his neck as I begin to move, and he clutches my hand tight as he bows and dips beneath me.

The way he moves is so beautifully fluid, we’ve done this a million time and not only is it phenomenal each time, but by now we have this incredible synchronicity. I know what every shudder means, I recognize every catch of his breath, and I know exactly what he needs most and when he needs it. So when his hand pushes me back slightly I know to pull away from him for a moment so that he can roll onto his back because sometimes, he just needs to see me. He sometimes needs that extra connection, and I give it to him happily.

I love lying between his thighs. I love even more to feel his legs wrap around me. Not because it’s sexy, but because it’s him surrounding me, pulling me close. The sex can be furious or tender, but it’s always fueled by this insane need to be as close to each other as possible, to somehow convey how full, how utterly whole and done and complete he makes everything.

And whenever he begins to unravel beneath me it literally hurts me, right in the chest. In that moment he’s so utterly vulnerable to me, so exposed and trusting. It’s beautiful and erotic and humbling and it floors me.

His fingers digging into my back, the sweat on his brow, my name hot and heavenly against my neck, all these things belong to me. He’s golden and beautiful and mine and I make him come and I hold him close. I wish I knew the right words that would tell him what he makes me feel, that would describe how protective, how _protected_ he makes me feel, but I don’t think they exist.

“God,” he breathes against my neck, his lips brushing the skin there.

“I know.” I say, still out of breath. I press my lips to his temple. “It’s always so good.”

He nods, his hand sliding along my back. We slowly catch our breath, and I slip from him. I move away only momentarily, but as soon as I’m back we wrap ourselves up in each other, like vines of an old tree with roots miles and miles deep.

“Do you think other people know?”

I slide my fingertips along the curve of his bicep. “Know what?” I watch as he searches for the words.

“Just…how amazing it is.”

I grin at him. “Sex?”

He pushes at my chest halfheartedly, his smile almost bashful. “Not that. The….the _together_ part of it, you know? That no beginning, no ending part of it.”

I run my thumb along the shape of his eyebrow, and lift one shoulder in answer. “Is it bad of me to say that I don’t care?”

He looks at me. “You don’t? You don’t think everyone should have something like that?”

“The ‘should’ is neither here nor there. And maybe it’s selfish, but I don’t care about anyone but us.” His eyelid flutters when my thumb brushes feather light against his lashes. “Nothing else matters.”

“That’s fair enough, I suppose” he says with a soft laugh. “Though what do you ―”

We both start slightly when we hear a thump coming from somewhere close in the house. “What the hell?” I sit up, and Will’s hand trails down my chest and stomach as he moves to the side of me. “Did we lock...oh crap.”

“What?”

I quickly climb out of bed and pull on my discarded underwear, Will immediately does the same. “He couldn’t have…” I begin.

“ _What_?” Will repeats, slightly impatient this time.

“Houdini, he couldn’t have…could he?”

Will immediately shudders. “Oh God, not this again.”

“Just wait here” I say, and go into the next room only to see…only to see Houdini’s cage turned on its side, and JRR Tolkien’s trilogy on the floor. “How is that possible?” I mutter to myself.

“Sonny, what’s going on, man?”

Bye bye afterglow.

“Uh, you might want to go find Henry.”

“ _What?_ Oh God, please, not again…”

I don’t have a clue where this mischievous goddamn rat has gotten to, so I just go into the spare room, pick up a sleeping Henry, and go back our bedroom where― _Christ_ ― Will is standing on the bed. I try not to smile because, bless him, he looks genuinely freaked out. In fact he doesn’t even try to play it cool; he just holds his hands out impatiently for Henry. He immediately clutches a sleepy, confused, _annoyed_ Henry close to his chest, and I swear to God, that cat looks resigned.

“Sonny, can you please just kill it?”

“ _What?_ I’m not killing Arianna’s classroom pet!”

“We can say he ran away and just buy her a new one in the morning.”

“Will, _no_.”

“I thought you said that it wouldn’t get out?”

I laugh. “Well apparently the little fucker isn’t named Houdini for no reason!”

“Can we just go stay in a hotel? Please?”

“That’s a slight overreaction, don’t you think?”

“Sonny, it could be crawling all over us in our sleep. It could try and nibble our fingers off, and…and…”

I swipe my hands over my face. “Will, come on…”

“Sonny,” he says levelly, and I can tell he’s deadly serious. “If you let me pack an overnight bag right now, I promise you that incredible, insane, mind-blowing sex will follow.”

I lift an eyebrow at that, and laugh out loud. “Are you kidding?”

“Nope.” He shakes his head. “I mean I will get _all kinds_ of freaky with you tonight if we can leave this house in the next ten minutes.”

“We just _had_ incredible sex.”

“Yeah, but I’m talking porno sex here, Sonny. I’m talking role play, spanking, dirty talk…anything you can think of, I’m gain. Let’s just _please_ go?”

I’m aware that my mouth is hanging open slightly and that I’m more than a little aroused at the words that just came tumbling out of  my oftentimes shy boyfriend’s mouth, but to accept would be morally bankrupt of me.

I climb onto the bed to stand in front of him. He is all kinds of ridiculous and adorable right now. I gently cup his face. “Will, baby, we’re not going to a hotel. I will find the rat, and then we will go to sleep, okay?”

He sighs. “Fine.”

I kiss him. “You stay here with Henry.”

“Like I have a choice.”

“Sonny to the rescue.” I declare, stepping off the bed, and just as I’m about to step out of the bedroom he says…

“Sonny?”

“Yes, my love?” I say softly, playing the prince and only half teasing.

“Find that thing? And you get all the kinky sex you want anyway,” he says bravely, and then bites his lip in a way that should be illegal. Tease.

I smirk, and then salute him. As I walk out of the room, now more determined than ever to find this fucking rat, I call over my shoulder…

 “I think I missed my calling. Screw being a barista, if kinky sex with you is on the table then I’m hanging up my apron to become a professional rat catcher!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
